


Lesson Learned

by TheTruthRemains



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 19:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14527182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthRemains/pseuds/TheTruthRemains
Summary: Your college professor isn't too happy with you jerking off your assignments.





	Lesson Learned

**Author's Note:**

> This was initially posted on my writing tumblr so I thought since I have an AO3 now might as well post it on here too. Please forgive me I have never really wrote smut before.
> 
> But guess my favorite kink that I slide in here for no damn reason ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

It seems like a rite of passage for a college student to be stressed to the point of exhaustion. And as the intelligent student, you are, instead of asking for help, you spent countless nights bullshitting your assignments. So, it comes as no surprise to you that you found yourself sitting across one of your professors with a disgruntled look on his face with an essay on his desk with nothing but a bright red zero on it.

Professor Wilhelm started to rant at you but his voice soon turned into static noise as you observed him. To be completely honest with yourself he was attractive for his old age. He was fit and even with such a nasty scar on his eye, his bright caring personality overshadowed it. You were sure if you had been around his age or had an interest in older men you would be flirting with him as much as your peers would.

A jolt from your arm snapped you out of your thoughts as Professor Wilhelm stood beside pulling you up from your seat. “You weren’t paying attention, were you?”

You looked down and shook his hand off. “No but it was probably important”, you joke.

Professor Wilhelm growled, grabbing your arm and dragged you behind his desk with him. He sat back down in his chair and cleared his throat. “Take off your pants”.

“Professor Wilhelm I don’t know what kind of joke you’re playing here, but it isn’t funny” You stare down at him unbuckling his trousers.

“Your pants remove them” His tone was sharp and the realization of the situation hit you. You always saw him as a friendly giant but never thought he would have any ill intentions. His grip tightened as you draw back from him shaking your head. “We will do this the hard way, then”

With one hand he pushes you against his desk while the other works on your pants unbuckling them and pushing it down to our knees. His hand moves to your panties and leaned forward to smell them. A shudder went through our spine as you look down at his member hard and in full view.

“You really are quite a sight” He whispered. He brings you down on his lap thumbing your hips as you began to squirm. A scream leaves your lips, but he covers your mouth with his hand. “Now be quiet Schatzi or would you want anyone to catch you in a compromising position.”

You nodded your head and bit his hand. Moving your panty to the side, he positions his member against your entrance. While he slowly pulls you down felt a sharp pain from the Professor entering you dry. You didn’t realize you were crying until you felt him wiping the tears from your cheeks. “You’re doing so well just need to take a little more”.

After you were fully seated on him, he moved his hands from your face to your hips. “Now I’ll go slow at first, so you can get comfortable”. He carefully slides you up and down at a slow pace.

The only sound that could be heard in the room was Wilhelm’s soft groans and your whines of protest. You felt him speeding up the pace repositioning you and hitting a cluster of nerve making your toes curl. But you knew if you were caught in this compromising position you would lose all your scholarships and grants or even worse kicked out. All you wished, for now, was for this to end soon.

The sudden sound of knuckle hitting his wooden door made Wilhelm and you freeze. “Reinhardt it’s me, Ana, we need to confirm the dates for the lesson plan”.

A sense of panic sank in as you struggle against his hold trying to dive under his table to save as little face you had. But Wilhelm's grip tightens, and you looked up in horror as you see a hint of a grin on his face. “You should try to be quiet during our talk” he turns his chair around and continues to fuck you.

You shook your head and pressed your hand against his chest, but that just urged him to speed up his pace. “Come in Ana”. He moves one of his hands to your clit rubbing in a circular motion. You hold back a gasp by biting into his clothed shoulder. “Ana please sit I’m just working on a side project”. His sudden disregard for the situation angered you enough to bite harder, earning you a tight squeeze on your side that you were sure would bruise.

Ana sighs “Reinhardt I can tell when you’re preoccupied I’ll come back a little later”. The sounds of her heels and slam of a door made you sigh a breath of relief.

“We should finish this soon before someone else walks in” He grabs you by your hips and moved you at a relentless pace. Your eyes rolled to the back of your head as you lost all focus on everything other than the heated pleasure in your sex.

What brought you back from your daze was his tight hold and a sudden release his cum dripping down your sex. “You are so beautiful Liebling you took me so well” Wilhelm gently cups your face wiping away tears.

“C..can I go now?”. You felt disgusted with yourself and wanted to put as much distance between you and the Professor.

Wilhelm chided you as he lifted you up from his lap and moved you on top of his desk. “Of course, not Schatzi”. He softly kissed your thighs and looked up at you, his eyes full of adoration causing your heart to skip. “You haven’t had the pleasure of cumming yet”.

**Author's Note:**

> Schatzi means treasure  
> Liebling means Darlings


End file.
